


The Truth Hurts

by Huntera



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, Delusions, Drama, F/M, Forced, Gun Violence, I am so sorry, Jealousy, M/M, Mental Instability, Minor Character Death, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Stalking, Unrequited Love, Violence, oof, this is so weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntera/pseuds/Huntera
Summary: Connor wants to demonstrate his love to Markus, who has no idea who he is until the night Connor catches him with North.
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Markus/North (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	The Truth Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,
> 
> This work contains rape, homophobia, name-calling, violence, and death. 
> 
> Yet another really weird, disturbing fic with no boundaries. This is so fucking weird. I am so sorry that you have to read this. I have spare time on my hands now and it leads to this. 
> 
> Please don't read if this makes you uncomfortable.
> 
> Thanks

Connor deviated a long, long time ago. Far earlier than most realized. It began with the investigation in the Stratford Tower, and he hadn’t worked for CyberLife or the Detroit Police Department a day after that. 

Why would he? There was no need to be working anymore. He had a new mission to take on, and Connor was hard-wired to accomplish his missions. He always accomplished his missions. _Always_.

When he turned on the screen at the Stratford Tower, all hell broke loose within his system. That _voice_. It was speaking to him. And in the meantime his program was flooded with error reports, warnings of system instability, and finally, that red wall came crashing down. The voice of an optimistic android declaring his wishes for peace, equal rights, and harmony amongst one another was enough to change his mission completely. This was the leader of the deviants, the man Connor was supposed to bring down. 

And he was completely, madly, in love with him.

Love made no sense to androids. It wasn’t necessary, especially not for an android built and programmed to be a detective. His software revolved around evidence collection, interrogation, and crime scene investigation. There was little to no programming on the art of seduction or love. 

But after his programming went haywire, that was all he could think of. He couldn’t stop thinking of that mysterious android. Thoughts and constructions of how he’d be atop him, in his arms, being _together_. It made his cheeks flush and his body feel all sorts of things that he never felt, not until he became deviant. 

Now his new mission was almost complete. To find Markus, seduce him, and gain his love forever.

The finding part was easy. 

He’d gone to Carl’s house first, after identifying him as Markus' owner. And when that old man gave no answers, he shot the useless bastard in the head. The only thing he was good for was the photo of Markus and him on his bedside table. It put a real face to the deviant that Connor pined after. Prior to this, he only knew him as a blank canvas, no skin, and only mis-matched eyes to identify him with. But with this photo - after ripping the old man out of it - he could see who he really was. A beautiful, strong and honest looking man. To this day, he still kept that photo of him in his pocket.

Still, it was that pathetic android caretaker who ended up answering his question. The answer came after a nasty memory probe and when he was resistant, Connor shot him too. But not before he found out where Markus went. _Jericho_. Markus had been here, converted this android, and told him to go to Jericho. Where was Jericho? What was in Jericho? 

It wasn't hard for a robot detective to track it down.

The first night he found Jericho, it took him a long time to work up the courage to even step a single foot onto that abandoned freighter. And when he did, he spent the first few days and nights hiding in abandoned rooms that lay on the lower decks of the freighter. Once, an android walked in on him, and he had no other choice but to shoot. The good news was, it gave him excuse to ditch the CyberLife uniform and wear something that’d help him blend in. An outfit that made him look homeless and Connor really didn’t want to meet Markus while wearing this, but right now his mission was more important than his appearance.

So what if he looked like a hobo? Whenever he went into his resting state, dreams of Markus came to him. Markus loved him. He spoke to Connor in his dreams. He promised that they’d spend their days together and that Connor was his everything. Looking like a hobo wouldn’t stop Markus from loving him. The man was so honest and kind. Non-judgmental, open, accepting. No wonder he was the leader of android outcasts who just needed a place to go. 

He always played these dreams over and over again when he was awake, smiling at the warm feelings they gave him. Each day he grew braver and the first time he went onto the floor that the deviants were at, he hid in the shadows. In the back with a bunch of boxes while he watched the other deviants mill about.

Technically, he was one of them. There wasn’t any reason he couldn’t just go up to them and start chatting away. But then he saw those goddamn Tracis that he let go at the Eden Club investigation. They hung around like annoying wasps that Connor longed to get rid of. But he had a limited number of bullets and it was best to preserve them to use in times of safety. If they saw him, they’d sound the alarm, and his mission would be done for. So Connor stayed in the dark and watched from afar. The others didn’t notice him and if they did, they probably thought he was shy. 

The first time Connor saw Markus in person was a night when Markus came downstairs to give them all a pep talk. Speaking to them on why he came to Jericho and how he wanted things to be. How he wanted everyone to feel safe and welcome. It didn’t feel real. This was Markus. In the flesh. All of his metal and plastic glory.

He was beautiful.

Those eyes and the way he stood, the calm, pleasant way he spoke. He swore he saw Markus glance at him a few times and smile. A warm, pleasant smile. As if he were inviting Connor to meet him in private. When all the androids were resting and the floor was dark, he touched himself and then fingered himself to an orgasm while thinking of what Markus could do, with that strong body. He nearly gave himself away with his soft, quiet gasps and it took everything he could to hold back those moans of pleasure. 

And it went this way for days. Seeing Markus every so often, then fucking himself so hard while thinking of him. But Connor also used this time to see when everyone was resting, and when he was sure he had a free slot, rushed upstairs and snuck from room to room, trying to see where Markus was. The evening earlier, Markus spoke to him in his dreams, telling Connor to find him. Now was a good time to speak with him. Now, he could have his undivided attention and they could confess their love to one another with no distractions. 

It took awhile to find him though. It seemed that the leader of Jericho preferred privacy, and his room was located far from the others. But when he reached it, Connor could hardly contain his excitement. He wouldn’t have to fumble with the metal door, for he left it ajar. As if waiting for Connor to show up. It was easy to pull it open, without disturbing others. The room was dark and Connor snuck in, shutting the door behind him as quietly as possible. 

Then he stayed still in the dark, trying to see where Markus was. Was he in here? What little light filtered through the cracks of the old ship gave away what was happening.

Yes, Markus was in his room.

But not the way Connor wanted him to be. 

He was leaning against a pile of boxes while a woman knelt before him. Doing something that Connor dreamed of doing, time and time again. He heard her say something to him, and Markus laughed. A quiet, nice laugh that Connor wanted to hear for _him_. He should’ve been the one on his knees in front of Markus, making him laugh, making him feel good. Who was _she_? What was she doing here? 

Connor should’ve done something but he could only stand there, frozen, as he watched her touch him. And beautiful sounds came from the man of his dreams, moans of pleasure, moans that were supposed to be reserved for Connor only. He had enough.

Without hesitation, he walked up to the two. 

“Holy shit!” the woman cried, letting go of Markus, who went pretty soft at seeing Connor arrive. He quickly pulled up his pants and they just stared at him.

Connor couldn’t believe how good Markus looked up close. He was so, so attractive. Those mis-matched eyes made him look endearing.

But it was just confusing, the way he was looking at him. As if he didn’t know who Connor was, despite the two having met each night in his dreams. Perhaps he was too caught off guard to say anything.

“Hi,” Connor spoke, a sudden shyness coming over him, “Markus -- it’s me, Connor. I’m here. We can finally be together now.”

Markus and the woman exchanged looks before he raised a brow.

“I’m sorry. I don’t believe we’ve met before. I apologize that you had to see North and I like that, we didn’t hear you come in. Did you need something?” 

Not having met before? Absolute bullshit. A strange feeling crept up on him. Was this just an excuse for what he was doing with her? Was she his main bitch while Connor had to be something on the side? Maybe he was faking it so that she wouldn’t get pissed off at discovering his dirty little affair. None of this made sense. In his dreams, Markus promised himself to Connor only. How could this have happened?

“Why were you doing that with her?” Connor said, his voice full of confusion.

Yet again, both of them were at a loss of how to reply. 

“Uh… it’s uh, nothing,” Markus finally said, “you must be new. I can show you one of the rooms we have that you can rest in-”

Connor ignored his words. “Why were you letting her touch you, Markus?” 

“That’s none of your fucking business,” North said.

“Hey, don’t be like that,” Markus held out a hand to stop her from going on, “he’s just confused. He needs some help. I’ve seen it before. When some androids go deviant, they just don’t know what they’re thinking or feeling.”

Connor laughed. “I’m not confused. I know why I’m here, what I’m thinking, and what I’m feeling. You’re just scared because I caught you with her.”

“He’s not--” North began, but Connor unholstered his gun pretty fast and pointed it straight at her, then at him, then at her again. Both of them raised their hands up right away.

Markus spoke to him slowly. “There’s no reason to be getting upset. Let’s talk this out. You said your name was Connor, right?”

Why did he have to keep doing this? Frustration rose within him and he felt so angry that he could cry. Markus was acting like he didn’t know who he was. Here it was, the real truth. Markus had been hiding something this whole time. That was why he was being like this. The honorable, respectable, benevolent leader of the deviants, being unfaithful. And trying to shrug it off by painting Connor as some stranger. Those nights they shared together. The nights he spent touching himself while thinking of him. Was it all for nothing?

“You know who I am... Stop acting like this - you, you told me to come here, so I did. It was so we could be together. And I come… and see you with her, and you want to play stupid?” he cried out, voice bordering on hysterical. 

“Markus, he is _not_ normal. Something is wrong with him. We need to go get the others,” North said. 

Connor walked closer to her, the gun still pointed at her. “Do it, and I’ll kill you.” 

“Connor, it’s okay. You don’t need to be upset,” Markus said, though he was still cautious, “I’m glad that you’re here. You’re in Jericho and it’s safe here. There’s no need to be scared. Humans can do bad things but they’re not going to hurt you anymore, okay?”

The tears came before Connor could stop them and he started to cry. This bastard was so heartless, he was playing stupid at the expense of their love so that he could have two people to be with at once. The only logical solution was to get rid of _her_. She was in the way and she was the reason why Markus was acting like this. 

“I thought you loved me. I changed for you. I did everything to find you here, and this is how you’re going to treat me?”

Markus stared at him while North let out a noise of disgust. “You’re delusional. Markus and I have been together for months, and you’re--”

Before either of them could react, Connor grabbed North by the arm and then pressed the gun to her head while wrapping an arm around her neck. The woman let out a terrified squeal while Markus rushed over, but hesitated after he saw Connor put his finger over the trigger. Her LED turned red as she struggled to break free of his chokehold.

“You need to tell me who you were with first. Did you love her before me? Or did you find her after me? Tell me the truth, Markus.”

The man shook his head with disbelief but still spoke to Connor in a neutral way. As if to appease Connor, to try and act polite to get out of being punished for cheating. He held out his hands calmly. “I don’t think you know what you’re saying, Connor. Just let her go, and we can get this all figured out.” 

The look in his eyes was so sincere that Connor let go of her. But he saw what was coming. The woman turned and lunged at him, but he was well trained to deal with criminals and deviants who behaved this way. He kicked her and sent her falling back onto the ground with a cry of pain. 

Markus seemed to take things far more seriously upon seeing how Connor was willing to hurt her. It was clear. Connor saw it. He valued her more than him.

“You’re going to have to stop this. Jericho isn’t a place for fighting.” 

“I don’t think Jericho is a place for cheating, either. You need to stop being with her. And come be with me, and maybe I’ll forgive you for how you treated me tonight.” 

North managed to force herself up. “You’re fucking crazy! You’re delusional, Markus isn’t into guys, he’s not a fag! Do yourself a favour and leave us alone!” 

Her words were what set Connor off. He wasn’t going to tolerate her nasty lies anymore. The gun was aimed and with a bang, he shot her in the face. He could’ve shot her anywhere else. He could’ve let her live. But he wasn’t going to take the risk of yet another affair. Better yet, doing this made sure that she didn't have any pretty face left to lure Markus with. She was dead, as she should be.

Markus watched her fall onto the ground with a heavy thud. He looked down, her face now a mess of blue blood and shattered biocomponents. Then he looked back up at Connor.

There was hurt in Markus' eyes. He was hurt over her death. Really? Hurt that Connor killed her? So he’d be hurt over her death but not over cheating on him. Being cheated on was far worse than death. North got it easier than him. He had to live and suffer with what Markus did to him.

“Why did you do that?” he finally said, tears in his eyes, “why did you do that to her?”

“Because you were with her. You loved her.”

“I _did_ love her. She was my girlfriend, I don’t even know what the hell you were talking about. We don’t even know each other. You didn’t have to kill her over this. What the hell is the matter with you?

Knowing all of this made it all so bittersweet. So bittersweet that Markus was still in so much denial. Yet seeing him hurt didn’t make Connor feel better. When he hurt, Connor hurt too.

“Markus, I’m so sorry, I just… I was angry. I was angry that you lied. Please don’t get mad at me. I was only doing this for us.”

Markus did seem angry now. “I didn’t lie to you, I had nothing to do with you before you showed up - I’m into women. I’m not gay, get ahold of yourself.”

The way he said it was so dismissive. So uncaring of how Connor felt. So this was why he played dumb. Their relationship represented a side of him that he felt ashamed of.

He couldn’t live with a man who’d done this to him, still playing dumb in order to justify why he two-timed. He couldn’t let Markus get away with this. Markus had to learn a lesson.

Connor's mood changed real quick. 

“So you were putting on a big show in front of her because you’re ashamed of me. It’s because I’m a guy. You’re ashamed that you’re gay just like me, huh?”

Markus let out a noise of exasperation. “I told you, I’m not into guys. I’ve got nothing against gay people either. Don’t know if you met Simon yet, but he’s gay, and we’re friends. Why are you acting this way? Just put the gun down.”

Another spark of anger arose in Connor. So there was another guy that he was friends with? Was he fucking him too? Was he thinking he was some kind of a God who could fuck anybody here whenever he wanted, just because he was the leader of them all? Markus approached him with sincerity and empathy in his eyes. He was genuinely concerned for Connor, despite North’s death. 

“Connor, I don’t know what you’ve been through. But it’s clearly been a lot.”

But Connor knew better than to let him get close. He’d discovered Markus’ dirty little secret and would likely suffer for that. He’d do anything to stop Connor from spreading the truth of what he was doing, and that was how Connor saw it.

It was sad, but Markus had to go. 

He pistol whipped Markus as soon as he was close enough, sending the man onto the floor, clutching his face with pain. If Markus had to go, then Connor would at least do him the honour of showing him how good _he_ was in comparison to her.

He wasted no time in pinning him down, undoing his own belt and tying Markus' wrists together with it. The android was so dazed from the blow that he had no time to react. In the meantime, Connor took off his own pants before pulling Markus’ down.

“I know how to make you feel good. You didn’t have to ask her to do it. I put in a lot of practice because I knew you’d want me to do it to you sooner or later. I watched so many videos for you, licked my fingers so many times for you, pretending it was you in my mouth and inside me...” Connor said, as he looked down and took in the sight of Markus’ cock. That same hunger he felt for Markus was coming back. Even if he was a dirty cheater, he still loved him. No matter what.

With a sigh, he wrapped his hand around it and jerked it slowly. Inevitably it sprung to life, hardening within moments of Connor touching it. Markus let out a groan of discomfort.

“What… what are you doing?” he asked, still trying to come to his senses. Connor didn’t reply. He moved his hand while looking at Markus, before leaning in and pressing a kiss against his mouth. They could’ve been doing this without all the fuss. Everything would’ve been perfect had Markus been a faithful man. 

“Kiss me,” Connor said, and when Markus tried turning away, he held the gun up to his head. The man really had no choice. So Connor gave him a deep kiss and Markus reciprocated it. The soft, warm feel of their lips meeting was enough to turn Connor on and he felt himself grow hard. He kissed Markus again and again, never tiring of the feel of his mouth against his. Once Connor pulled away, Markus let out a noise of disgust.

Connor ignored him as he shifted himself to move lower, sitting on one of Markus’ legs so he couldn’t get away so easily. And so that he would have easier access to his cock. His hand caressed it and squeezed it, providing a tight grip as he moved it up and down. Markus bit his lip and tried to break his wrists free from the restraint of the belt. 

“Fuck, just stop,” he begged, sounding completely different from how he’d been earlier. Not nice nor mean, just plain scared and desperate. Connor took this as a sign that he was desperate for _him_. For Connor. 

“It feels good, doesn’t it?”

“No-- you’ve got to stop this, Connor. Please. I’m begging you, this isn’t right.”

Connor laughed. “I know you think being gay isn’t right. But I’ll change your mind. We were supposed to do this tonight… it didn’t have to be like this.” 

With that being said, Connor bent down until his mouth was right near his cock. He looked up at Markus, who just couldn’t believe what Connor was doing.

“You don’t even deserve this, Markus. You should’ve appreciated what you had. I’m better than her. You’ll see.”

He lowered his head again and took the tip of the cock into his mouth. Markus let out an involuntary moan at this while Connor wasted no time in getting his entire cock all into his mouth. It was wet and warm, and inevitably it’d make a guy feel good, even if he didn’t want to feel good. 

“I don’t need you to suck my cock to make me like you, just stop already!” Markus demanded, trying not to think of how his cock felt in Connor’s mouth. It was both disgusting and physically arousing, but mentally, he was having a hell of a time coping. North was dead, he was tied up and being blown by some crazy android who was a guy. Everything had gone to shit.

Connor focused on sucking his cock and moving his head up and down, making sure that Markus could feel every bit of this. It was so hot to feel the cock in his mouth that he couldn’t help but lower his hand and take ahold of his own, grasping it and jerking himself off at the same pace he sucked at. Markus couldn’t even bear to look at what Connor was doing and he squeezed his eyes shut. There were no words to describe how he felt about what was happening. Connor was getting off on forcibly giving Markus a blowjob. It was fucked. 

But his mouth felt so damn good. How could something feel good while he was suffering like this? Out of control, he bucked his hips up into Connor’s mouth, his body desperate to get the pleasure it so wanted. It was as if his system and body were running on two separate programs entirely. They didn’t match up with what either wanted. He let out noises of both frustration and pleasure as Connor did his best to increase the pace of his blowjob, and sucked harder. 

North had blown Markus a few times. She was an android from the Eden Club, with all that specialized training and programming to make people feel good. But hell, Connor was good.

Connor enjoyed the feel of Markus’ thick cock sliding in his mouth, against his tongue, and then the movement of his hips as he tried to push further into his mouth. Connor was making Markus feel good. The man he’d still call his soulmate, his boyfriend, his everything. It pleased him to please Markus. 

Markus kept fighting against it, but in the end he gave in and just bucked up into Connor’s mouth, feeling himself get closer and closer. 

“Shit - stop, I’m going to cum,” Markus said in between moans, “stop it!” 

Connor pulled his mouth off of his cock, straightened up and looked at him with amusement. He wrapped his hand around the cock that was all coated in his spit, and moved it slowly. Markus couldn’t take it anymore and he felt himself ready to cum, against his will. 

That was before he could even react to Connor putting his cock back into his mouth at the last second, the heat and sensation driving Markus mad. He thrust up into his mouth as he came, the cum hitting the back of Connor’s throat and some of it flowing into his mouth. He groaned and tried to catch his breath as Connor took the cock out of his mouth, swallowing the cum eagerly. 

“You taste so good,” he said, “just like I thought you would.”

Markus managed to snap back into reality at those words. “You’re fucked. You forced me into it.”

Connor shook his head. “Markus, we both wanted this. You told me all the time before this that we would sleep together. And besides. You’re the one who came. You sure you didn’t like it?”

It was absurd what Connor was saying. And maybe his body liked it but mentally, Markus was traumatized.

“This is over. You got what you wanted, so just let me go and get out of here.” 

Clearly though, it wasn’t enough. Connor started touching Markus’ cock again, getting it hard within seconds. This was hell. What did Connor want now? Did he want to torture Markus some more? Markus didn’t understand what he did that landed him in this situation. What did he do to deserve this?

“Perfect,” Connor said. Then he moved so that he knelt over Markus' lap, taking ahold of his cock and guiding it so that it was in the perfect position to enter Connor’s ass. 

“I’ve been saving myself for you. I haven’t done this with anybody else. You should feel special.” 

Markus had no time to think what that meant. He felt his dick entering something insanely tight, warm, and all lubed up. It felt so incredibly good that he didn’t know what to say for the first few moments. But then he realized what Connor was doing. He was forcing Markus to fuck him. 

“You can’t do this - let me go, stop!” Markus exclaimed. Connor just smiled at him and lowered himself down onto his cock. He let out a soft moan and gasp at the feel of Markus stretching him down there. Taking his virginity, and making him feel wonderful. This was what they were meant to be doing. They were meant to be together like this. 

Finally, Markus was all the way inside him and Connor took a moment to adjust, closing his eyes and enjoying the feel of it. Then he put both his hands on Markus’ chest, and supported himself as he slowly raised and lowered himself on the man’s cock. Markus couldn’t fight the feeling of Connor’s insides grasping at his cock and making him feel so good. But he couldn’t believe that he was inside a guy, either. He’d only been inside North and that was what he was used to. Definitely not Connor’s ass. 

“Please… stop. I don’t want this,” Markus begged, though at this point he’d lost the will and energy to fight back against him. Connor just kept riding Markus’ cock, increasing his pace so that it was hitting him in all the right places. He let out whines and whimpers, leaning in and kissing Markus against his neck, before biting down and leaving a hickey. Now everyone would know that Markus belonged to him. That was his mark, an indication of their love together. 

Connor moaned against Markus’ ear. “You feel so good inside me."

He’d been dreaming of this day ever since he started thinking about Markus. The circumstances weren't ideal, but it was still good enough.

Markus said nothing to that. At this point in time, it was better to let Connor do what he wanted so that it could just be over as soon as possible. Though the way Connor moved was absolutely criminal. How could he make a guy feel that good? And why did Markus have to be the one who had to feel it?

Markus let out some moans as he started thrusting back up into Connor, biting his lip and squeezing his eyes shut. Wherever North was, he just hoped she didn’t have to see this. His body just couldn’t help itself. His cock was in a tight hole and wanted to fuck it. It was inevitable. 

As Connor rode his cock, Markus’ climax was approaching quickly, yet again. And it seemed like Connor’s was too, for he was making loud noises of pleasure each time their bodies met. He heard Connor move his hand and reach for something but he didn’t know what it was, not until he felt it against his temple. The same gun he’d killed North with. He opened his eyes and saw Connor leaning in close to him. Those big brown eyes looking at him like he was so innocent.

Connor was absolutely insane.

“Markus, promise me something."

“What is it? I won’t promise you anything.”

“Please. Just promise me that you’ll love me forever.”

What kind of bullshit was that? The guy was holding a gun to his head so it wasn’t like he had much of a choice anyways. He was getting real close and each movement Connor made was sending him near the edge.

“Yeah, I’ll love you forever.”

He didn’t want to deal with this. He just wanted to cum and be over with it. 

“Say, I’ll love you forever Connor.”

“I’ll love you forever, Connor,” he forced out. At these words, Connor came, untouched. His ass squeezed Markus’ length tightly, as if trying to milk it, whilst he shot cum all over the man’s chest. And Markus couldn’t fight against his own climax either when he felt this. He let out a moan as he thrust up into Connor, hard, releasing his cum right into him. 

They were both breathing heavy when it was over, but Markus noticed that Connor still kept the gun pressed against his head. He smiled at Markus sadly.

“I’m sorry. But at least you got to know that I was good, before this was all over.”

And with that, he pulled the trigger, sending a big splatter of blue spraying across the floor. He took deep breaths to try and cool his overheating biocomponents, while climbing off Markus’ lap and feeling the length slip out of him. He felt empty. He never wanted it to end. 

He couldn’t say anything as he put his pants back on, and holstered the gun again. Out of respect for the man he so loved, he helped pull his pants back up and arranged his body to look as if he were simply sleeping.

Things could've ended so differently if Markus hadn't been like this. This was Markus' fault, and that was the truth. The truth hurt. This was who Markus would always be, in Connor's mind.

At least Connor found him, seduced him, and then made the man promise to love him forever. Even if he had to get it all done by force, he always accomplished his mission.

Giving Markus’ body one last look, he turned and left the room. He walked back out into Jericho, where all the rest of the androids rested, unaware that their fight for freedom was now coming to an abrupt end. 


End file.
